1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inductor comprising a winding of electrical wire wound on a straight magnetic core.
Such an inductor is used for injecting a low-frequency current into a cable of a television distribution system in order to power various devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inductor intended for the above-mentioned use has comparatively large dimensions because it should allow the passage of substantial currents (of approximately ten amperes). Stray capacitances between turns and also relative to the environment are therefore annoying because they give rise to various resonant frequencies in the inductance characteristic, which frequencies are situated within the pass-band of television signals. This can be remedied by damping the resonances by means of damping resistors. It has been proposed, for example, to divide the winding into a number of parts, a resistor being connected in parallel with each of these parts. However, this is an expensive method.